Shattered!
by Scarlett E. Flood
Summary: Feliciano N.Italy has gone insaine and his inner self says that he will kill everyone he holds dear. Will he go through with it? Or will a memory from the past pick up the pieces? Please Read! Comment if you want more chapters. Sorry it took so long but I ws having trouble with my new account, no flaming, T for gore and violence. Enjoy.
1. Recap

~ Capitolul I: Begaining de final~

Walk through life, keep your head down and take what you get. That is my life. I try to be nice to everyone, but I'm so close to snapping. So close...

"Feliciano? What are you doing with that? No... Feliciano... Stop, Feliciano!" I paused and almost screamed. I just... killed my own brother in cold blood! Teares streamed down my face and it started to rain. The smell of rain on stone filled the air of the dark alley way. The blood washing off my hands and arms, soaking my cloths and cleaning out the blood splaters on my white dress shirt and the knife I clenched tightly in my hand. I didn't notice. I was still in shock over what I had done. Have I gone mad? My own brother who I loved so dearly.

"You've done well. You finally relized your true self." a sinisted, deep voice comment from behind me. I turned as fast as possible to fined the voice comming from a gray cat that apeard like it was rotting. Skin so thin I could see the spine and ribs of the oversized feline. It's right ear had a gold ring hanging from a large hole that apread to be an infected bite.

"Your simply mad, my lord."

"Who are you?"

"I am you. How you are on the inside. The guide to your true soul. Call me Il gatto."

"You're me...? Why is this happening to me?" I stumpled back over Lovino's still warm body and feline nodded as a large and supernaturally large smile grew on putribe face. The cat-like creater was getting closer. "This was your destiney. Why you defeated the red queen and took the crown, you would live the life you wanted. When you put the crown down for you belovied Lugwig, this was the only outcome. But you do not remeber this, do you?"

"I do not. But killing my brother? Why did he have to be the first?"

"It was just a matter of timming. He was the one you were closest to, so he was the first to go." It's still smiling. How could this thing me? What's going on? Lovino... I'm sorry.

"Go away. Leave me be for the time being."

"As you wish, my lord." It answer as it dissapered as smoke in the wind. Have I really gone mad? What will happen to Kiku and Ludwig? Will I kill them in cold blood as well? Holy Rome... if you can hear me, help me. Please, help me!

~ Capitolul doi: Cine va avea de suferit următoare?~

*slam* "Oh, Feliciano-san. You're back so late. What happend? You're soaking wet." Kiku, don't get so close. I don't want to hurt you too.

"Oi! Feliciano! Your back late! What did you do, meet some girl or something?" Ludwig asked as he came strolling around in the entry way from the kitchen in his black tank top, green sweat pants, and pink apron. He paused when he saw me and I knew he could tell what I'd done to some extent. The rain had socked me to the bone, but not all of the blood washed out, it was still there, but faded so you could hardly see the stains or my sin. I kept my headdown and took my shoes off, leaving them on the welcome mat and just walked straight to my room, not wanting to look back or talk to them. I could hear Ludwig whispering to Kiku behind me and Kiku gasping and look at my back. Their eyes were heated like fire, burning holes into my soul. Like it wasn't bad enough? I hanged a left and went through the first open door I came to, the bathroom. I closed the door quitely and locked it, the knife in my pocket stabing my side. After several minutes of silent wondering, I desired the best thing to do would to be to wash up and go to bed. 'This must be a dream.' I thought. 'It has to be. Almighty God, please let this be a dream.'

A/N: I hope this isn't to crappy. There are two diffrent languages [besides english.], if you can find out what they are, I will write anything you want me too regardless of my own feelings. Leave your answer in a review. Please forgive my spelling and grammar, if there is anything wrong don't be afraid to point it out, and I think I'll add a teaser here just for you. .Because I like you a lot. Don't take that the wrong way now. It's so dark, but warm, why...?

"Hey Holy Rome~!" Italy... I missed you... The light glowing from the beautiful, young Italian girl was bright and showed her feachers well. Her bright, loving smile, her pale skin and brown silky hair. I ran toward her, her farmilar green maid uniform flowing as if wind was blowing. She reached out to me, but did not move her feet. Why? I grabed a hold on of her hand, smiling, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I missed her so much.

"Italy, I love yo-" she burst into small balls of light, which flouted to the ground and sank until they disappeared. I didn't move out of shock and sadness.. If only I knew her real name...


	2. A N

Hello every one and I'm so sorry to dissapoint you that this is not a new chapter. I just moved to a new state and it is taking long then I would like to get everything in place. I won't be posting for a while until I can get into the roll of things. Thanks for all the support and thank you haters for saying nothing. Thanks to the people who gave me constructive criticism and I'm so sorry that your names escape me at the moment. Thanks everyone and I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
